The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Mystery Of A Missing Friend
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Mystery Of A Missing Friend is a 2005 television special based on the animated series The Adventures Of Two Friends and the season premiere of the show's fifth season. The special aired on June 10, 2005. In production order, the special is divided into two parts. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter and The Science Camp Counselor #2 * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks, The Science Camp Counselor #1 and Security Guard #1 * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey, Arnold, Baby Bear and Baby Bear's Mother * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson, Zack Benson and Richard * Kath Soucie as Miss Westerlee * Nancy Cartwright as Danny * Amy Bruckner as Mimmi Ross * Byrne Offutt as Mike * Michael Reisz as Timmy * Ashley Tisdale as Cherie * Mae Whitman as Ginger * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave and Security Guard #2 * Matt Nolan as Mark * Mindy Cohn as Layla Bell * Bumper Robinson as Randy * John DiMaggio as The Forester * Jim Cummings as Mr. Douglas * Joshua Seth as Elton * Caroline Rhea as Mrs. Carlson Plot Miss Westerlee tells the class that they have two new students who have failed one grade and will be in their class. Much to Lucy's dismay, the two new students turn out to be Cherie, Lucy's nemesis since preschool after a humiliation in preschool, and Ginger, Cherie's friend. Cherie tells Lucy that they meet again. Miss Westerlee tells the class that she marked their science tests and the ones who passed it will go to science camp for a week. Andy and Danny have passed the test and will be going to the science camp. The next day, the bus arrives to pick up Andy and Danny. Lillian is crying and hugs her soon so much because she'll miss him. Jimmy wishes Andy good luck. The bus then finally departs. In a school hallway, Lucy shows Nancy the new dress that she bought. Nancy tells Lucy that everyone favors Cherie's new dress. Lucy gets angry and tells Cherie that she won't get away with it. Cherie's response is, "We'll see about that.". A week passed. The bus returns from science camp, but... Andy's not there! He hasn't returned from science camp. Lillian is shocked and tries to call Andy, but he doesn't pick up. Jimmy decides to play a detective and is in his room waiting for a case. Mary comes into the room and tells Jimmy that Lillian said that Andy didn't return from science camp and called the police. However, Jimmy decides to continue donning his detective persona to search for his missing friend. Later on, Jerry tells Mary that he was wondering that they'll have a trip to the place they spent their honeymoon. Mary agrees with that. With Jerry and Mary leaving and Jimmy going with Layla and Scout to search for Andy, Lucy is home alone. Lucy decides to have a party at her house. However, no one (except for Nancy) isn't showing up until Lucy hears a noise coming from... Cherie's house! Cherie has organized the party at her house and invited everyone! Lucy finally gets enough and challenges Cherie for a "shopping duel" tomorrow. Cherie agrees. The next day, Jimmy, Layla and Scout arrive at science camp. Layla asks Jimmy why she has to help. Jimmy tells Layla that a detective may need some back-up, like Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Jimmy interrogates two camp counselors about the last time they have seen Andy. The counselors say that they've seen Andy going into the forest and they haven't seen him since then. Jimmy decides to go to the forest, but Layla tells him that it's dangerous. Jimmy says that he knows that it may be dangerous, but Andy is missing and he may need help. Jimmy sees Andy's footprints and asks Scout to follow them. Meanwhile, Lucy and Cherie start their "shopping duel" by going from store to store buying various things. They then start fighting for a brand new dress. Later on, Jimmy, Scout and Layla enter the forest while still following Andy's footprints. Unfortunately, the footprints stop in the middle of a clearing with Andy still nowhere to be found. Jimmy then sees a baby bear and pets it. Layla warns Jimmy that its mother may be here somewhere and she may be dangerous, but Andy ignores her. However, a huge bear (the baby bear's mother) appears in front of Jimmy, Layla and Scout. Jimmy returns the baby bear to its mother and he, Layla and Scout make a run for it with the baby bear's mother following them. Meanwhile, Jerry and Mary are riding in their car through a mountain road to the place where they spent their first honeymoon. They manage to avoid crashing with an oncoming truck, but they go off-course and fall off the cliff. Meanwhile, Lucy and Cherie are rolling through the mall while still fighting for the dress. They then fall off the escalator. Meanwhile, Jimmy, Layla and Scout keep running away from the bear until they reach a dead end and are cornered by the angry momma bear... Jimmy, Layla and Scout get scared because the momma bear will eat them until... a ranger comes to the rescue. The ranger sends the bear away. Jimmy and Layla thank the ranger for saving them. The ranger introduces himself as Elton and tells them that this forest is dangerous. Jimmy tells Elton that they're in the forest because their friend is missing and asks him if he saw a boy in the forest. Elton says that he saw a boy going to a lake. Jimmy, Layla and Scout then head to the lake. Meanwhile, Jerry and Mary are hanging on the mountain after jumping out of the car when it fell. Mary loses grip and starts falling, but Jerry catches her and both climb back. With their car destroyed, Jerry and Mary need to go to the place where they spent their honeymoon on foot. Meanwhile, Lucy and Cherie fall out of the escalator and land in a water fountain. Lucy and Cherie start to blame the other for a humiliation in a water fountain, so they fight again in the fountain. Back at the forest, Jimmy, Layla and Scout arrive to the lake and find Andy's cap. Jimmy uncovers that Andy has been here recently, so he may not be far away. Jimmy asks Scout to sniff out the cap and follow Andy's smell. Scout finds out where Andy went and goes back to the forest with Jimmy and Layla. Back at the mall, Lucy and Cherie are taken away from the mall by security guards after a fight in the water fountain. Lucy and Cherie then fight again. Ginger asks Nancy if they could stop them and Nancy says that they won't. So, Nancy and Ginger walk off while Lucy and Cherie still fight. Back at the forest, Scout is still trying to track Andy with Jimmy and Layla following him. Scout finally sniffs out Andy is close, really close. Jimmy, Layla and Scout rush to the clearing only to find Andy's jacket. They hear some noises coming from the other side of the forest and go check it out. Meanwhile, Lucy and Cherie then start their "make-up duel" by having one of them putting make-up on her face. Back at the forest, Jimmy, Layla and Scout go through the forest to see if the noises are related to Andy's disappearance. They hear the noises from the bushes and are about to check them out until... a shadowy figure covered with leaves scares them. Scout is not scared and sniffs out Andy's scent inside the leaves. Jimmy and Layla take off the leaves and the shadowy figure in leaves who scared them is... Andy! Andy asks Jimmy and Layla what are they doing here as he's still busy doing several science assignments for the camp. Jimmy tells Andy that they're here to take him back home because the week passed and the bus returned without him. Andy says that he got caught up doing assignments that he forgot when he'll get back home. The forester arrives and tells Jimmy, Andy and Layla that it's dangerous for them to be in the forest. The forester tells them that he'll take them back home. Lucy and Cherie are still in their "make-up duel", but they put too much make-up on their faces and everyone laughs at them. Lucy says that she can't take it anymore and Cherie feels the same. Lucy tells Cherie that next time it will be payback time and Cherie says that she can't wait. Lillian is reported by Dave and Arnold that they didn't find Andy. Lillian gets badly worried until she hears a knock on the door. She opens the door to reveal Jimmy, Layla and... Andy! Lillian is glad that Andy's finally back home and hugs him, and thanks Jimmy and Layla for finding him. Lillian then invites Jimmy and Layla for a snack as a reward for finding Andy. As the sun sets, Jerry and Mary see a hotel in the forest - a place where they spent their honeymoon.